


A Reborn Fool

by True_Dragon345



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Dragon345/pseuds/True_Dragon345
Summary: (During P4AU) After no longer becoming a seal, an older; Makoto Yuuki drops in and rescues his friends from having their Persona’s absorbed by Hi-No-Kagutsuchi. What new adventures lies down on the path for them next? (Note: This is not a One-Shot)
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. New Comings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BkZa555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BkZa555/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Darkest Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401435) by [BkZa555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BkZa555/pseuds/BkZa555). 



  
**When there is life, there is death.**

**With the bonds you shared, and the progress you’ve made..** **I will grant you the wish of opening your eyes, and rising up on your two feet.**

**Please, wake up. My dear guest.**

“Makoto Yuuki.” The voice echoed, reaching out to him.  
  
As he opened his eyes, he gasped.

”Eliza..beth.” Makoto rubbed his eyes and yawned. Indeed before him was Elizabeth, holding him in her arms. “Welcome back to the realm of living, my guest.” Elizabeth smiled, with her eyes squinting slightly. The sound of his name had already caused him to remember it all. Being there on Graduation Day, falling asleep in Aigis’s arms..leaving them all behind.

With her assistance, he rose up on his feet and looked back at the seal. The door that led humanity to the shadow.   
  
He looked upon his reflection, he aged just only a bit. His ocean blue hair grew longer. His face was clean, his new adult-like body. But he was still in his rusted Gekkhoukan High clothing, which looked really small on him now.

”It was the day you had put yourself to rest.” Elizabeth said. “I was guilt stricken, but thankful for all you did. Which is why I decided to return the favor, and on a quest to save you from this unjust fate.”

”Thank you.” Makoto stated.

”Please tell me something, will you go back to the life you had 2 years ago? Or will you accept the future and move on?” She asked.

”The past was in the past, I need to worry about now.” He turned around and answered, with a stern look on his face.

“The promises I made, the ties I shared. I won’t go back on them now.” Makoto clenched his hands into a fist.  
  


”Your will is strong my guest, but now that you are awake; you must hurry.” Elizabeth instructed.

“Huh?” He looked confused.

”Your friends from long ago are in danger, not just them. They are with another group of acquaintances, soon about to meet their fate by a being named Hi-No-Kagutsuchi. Who plans on turning their Personas into shadows and absorbing them, by doing this; it will reach a new apex of power.” Elizabeth warned Makoto, this had him shocked.

”So what are we waiting for? We need to save them!” Makoto completely woke up. Which left Elizabeth doubtful.   
  
“Yes..but..” Elizabeth clenched her nose.

”But what?”   
  
“You may need what most call a ‘makeover.’ “ 

Hearing this made Makoto cringe.

* * *

**The TV World..**

SEES and the Investigation Team were currently holding off the shadows approaching the top of the large tower which represented Tartarus.

“Damn it, there too many of em!” Kanji complained.   
  


“Don’t worry Kanji, just do what Yu would say and stand your ground!” Yosuke reminded him, keeping a stern and ready face.

“I’m bear-y much with Yosuke on his opinion! We’re not going to give up until Sensei finishes it all up there!”

“Senpai, I hope you know what you’re doing up there..” Rise worried, while keeping focus on support and navigation.

**With Yu and Adachi..  
  
**

Yu; fighting Hi-No-Kagutsuchi, a monster from countless shadows. Moving as a giant whole.

 **  
  
**“Aw man, going up against a monster like that is impossible. Even for Yu-kun.” Adachi said, badly damaged on the floor.

Yu isn’t losing, but is full of energy. Which is likely due to the bonds he’s forged that allows him to prevail. But either way, he’s dealing with “power that surpasses the realm of man”.

“Impossible... What power is this...!? How can one human’s power alone..be enough to best me!?” Hi-No-Kagutsuchi roared in frustration.

”Hi-No Kagutsuchi...That’s what holds you back. The power I wield, the the power WE wield..will never succumb to one like you!” Yu cried, pointing at the fiery beast.

”He’s right you know..” a voice from behind all three of them. 

Makoto, new outfit, new look. A short ponytail keeping his long hair not so long, a black caped blazer covering a blue vest over a white long sleeved shirt. Along with some black jeans and his SEES armband wrapped around the left side.  
  
  
  


Yu looked surprised. “Wh-who are you!?” 

Makoto ignored his question. “He has something you don’t...Bonds with the people around him! You’re a malevolent entity that lives in the darkness. You would never understand, because the shadows you linger in don’t make you strong. They make you weak and alone!” He gave Kagatsuchi a reality check. Making both Adachi and Yu stare at him in awe.

”Silence! You three are just pests in my way..I will not lose..I am stronger than anything!” Kagutsuchi roared at them yet again, and raised it’s arm to destroy the ground they stand on.

The abuse it takes is too much for the power, not even a Persona-user would survive a fall from here.

”Persona..!” Adachi got up and summoned his Persona; Magatsu-Izanagi. Which then attacked the monster from behind and knocked it away as it had it’s focus kept on Yu and Makoto.

”Raaaaaagh!” 

  
Adachi rolls his eyes. “What’re you doing? I set everything up perfect for you, and you still couldn’t finish it off before I woke up..including you, mysterious stranger.” He groaned.

“Adachi-san..” Yu whispered under his breath, showing concern.

“I can’t let you take all the glory. Stay back and rest a while..You’ll need to save your strength.” Adachi implied, neither of them could tell if he was being sarcastic or serious.

He smirked at Kagatuschi as it also glared deeply back at him.

”Hey, how’s it going? According to Sho-kun, the power left in me doesn’t suit well with you, huh?” Adachi taunted it. 

“You imbecile..how dare you intrude and have the nerve to stand before me!” Kagutsuchi threatened.

“What an ugly sucker you are...Come at me, I’ll play with ya!” Adachi became more serious.

”Let me assist you, I can also use a Persona, same with him...Right?” Makoto offered, causing Adachi to nod.

”Alright, lets go!” Adachi cried as he rushed at the monster with his gun. Makoto followed behind as he took out his ultimate weapon out from 2 years ago, Lucifer’s blade. 

Kagutsuchi roared and summoned hands from its flaming body, and began to smack at both of them. Makoto ran in front of Adachi and deflected and chopped the thin, shadowy arms. Damaging the monster as they returned to them. Adachi came in and summoned Magatsu-Izanagi, unleashing Cross Slash throughout the entirety of it’s body. Causing it to yell in pain.

“If Elizabeth was right about this, then the wat I summon a Persona in here goes like..” Makoto reminisces to all the information given to him from her. Then, a Tarot Card from the Death Arcana forms in the palm of his hand. 

“Come, Thanatos!” Makoto called forth the Persona’s name. In remembrance of the bond he once shared with Ryoji; a human form (or rather fragment) of Death itself in disguise. It roared and pulled out its long blade. “Megidolaon!” Thanatos surrounded Hi-No-Kagutsuchi in thousands of orbs, shrouding it in light. Thanatos then motioned the orbs to drop down on it with its sword.

”Aaaaaaaagh!” As it struggled to recover, Magatsu Izanagi descended upon Kagutsuchi.   
  


Yu looked at Makoto. “That Persona..Elizabeth was using it earlier when I fought her..does that mean he also possesses the Wild Card?” Yu whispered under his breath, shocked from the action taken.

Kagutsuchi then created pillars of fire, hitting both Makoto and Adachi in a straightforward direction.

”Are you okay?” Makoto grabbed Adachi’s shoulder. 

“I’ll be fine, kid. Just leave the rest to me!” He then looked back at Hi-No-Kagutsuchi.

“Originally, I had this move saved for Yu when I was ready, but I guess you’re an exception!” Adachi smirked. “Magatsu Izanagi! Finish it, Magatsu Mandala!” A summoning circle surrounded Kagutsuchi, with Japanese words and symbols meaning “ _Magatsumandara_ ” floating upon the empty circles and spinning around it. It then exploded in Kagutsuchi’s body, leaving it weak.  
  
  


Adachi then panted from the impact of the move. “Haha..I guess that’s the best I can do with my powers..”

Makoto sighed.“You used up so much of your psyche to pull off something like that.” Makoto kept Adachi up on his feet.

Kagutsuchi rose again. “Graaaargh! Such impudence from insignificant pests..!”   
  


“Adachi-san!” Yu starts looking at them both with a face of surpise and bewilderment.

Adachi looked slightly pissed. “Hey, what are you spacing out for? I don’t have time to waste either..so let’s all hurry up and put an end to this.” Adachi yelled.

”..Right.” Yu said, in understanding.

Adachi gives them both the sign and they nod.

Then, a power like never before starts building in from within the trio’s hearts.

Makoto feels Orpheus in Aigis’s compendium from far away, as Thanatos is with him.   
  


Yu and Adachi feel both of their Persona, Izanagi; Yu’s hope. And Magatsu-Izanagi; the previous despair from Adachi, resonate with each other.

“Izanagi..!”

”Magatsu Izanagi..!”

”Messiah..!”

Izanagi and Magatsu-Izanagi merge into a ginormous, omnipotent sword.   
  


Thanatos and Orpheus once again merge into Messiah, the proclaimed savior.

Messiah competently picks up the merged sword (surprisingly compared to both of their height and weight.) and pierces through Hi-No-Kagutsuchi with amazing force! Breaking it into multiple pieces.  
  


”It’s over Hi-No-Kagutsuchi! Time for a monster like you to head on home!” Adachi exclaimed.

“Gaaaaaaah..!” It roars out its last breath.

“Impossible..how could I fall..to this trickery..of ‘bonds’!?” It asked.

The dark, red fog clears out, leaving the full moon and starry sky visible once more.   
  


The area starts shaking.

“Ahaha..serves you right..” The tension that had kept Adachi so wound so tightly reaches its breaking point, and snaps..as he fell over and collapsed.

“My sincere congratulations on winning the P-1 Grand Prix.” A familiar voice says from behind them. It was Elizabeth. But they look back and Adachi was nowhere to be seen.

“Elizabeth? What are you doing here?” Yu asks which causes Makoto to look at him.

”You know her too?” Makoto asked Yu, which caused him to nod.

”What you both defeated was also ‘another embodiment of man’s consciousness that wishes for death’..And suffice to say..I had my own reason to witness its end.” She stated, while looking at Makoto.

“Your own reason, huh..?” Elizabeth nodded at Yu. “That is correct.”  
They don’t know exactly what she means, but it’s likely that she came here to see Hi-No-Kagutsuchi’s end.

Makoto looked slightly mad. “But couldn’t you have at least helped a bit?” He asked.

Yu looks over to Makoto. “So..if she was the one who left the Velvet Room for her own reason..then could you be the blue-haired boy Margaret mentioned?” Makoto look confused from his question.   
  


“Who’s Margaret?” 

“Nevermind.” Yu brushed it off.

”By the way, Makoto, Yu, this tower will disappear momentarily.”

 _That’s right, it’ll go back to being Yasogami._ Yu thought.

”Elizabeth, I have a favor to ask.” Yu stated.

”Hm. A favor? Depending on what you ask, I’ll have to demand payment.” She said.

“I’m..not sure about that, but can you send all my friends in this tower somewhere safe?” Yu offered.   
  
“Aha..If that’s all you ask, then it’s easier than having an orange at a kotatsu.” Elizabeth joked.

Yu blinked. “You’ve actually used a kotatsu?” Elizabeth shook her head. “No, it was merely but a figure of speech, I’ve never so much as seen a ‘kotatsu’.”

“Very well then, I will transport your friends to somewhere safe as you wished.. Oh..Where would this somewhere safe be?” Makoto stuttered. “W-what?”   
Elizabeth snapped her fingers. “Ahhh, yes...The perfect place has occurred to me. I shall send you all there.”   
  
“Wait Elizabeth! Where are you-“ Yu waved his hands. Makoto sighed. “She does this alot-“

Elizabeth called forth a card summoning circle similar to how Igor fused a Persona.

They were blinded by brightness emitting from it.

  
”Well then, Yu, Makoto, hasta la vista until the day we meet again. Farewell!” Elizabeth said her goodbyes.

  
**Near the TV entrance..**

Makoto looked nervous. 

“Something wrong, Makoto?” Yu asked his new friend.

He nodded. “How will Yukari and everyone else react when they see me alive again?” Makoto shuddered.

”Hey, you wanted the benefit of humanity living on through your sacrifice. I’m sure they’ll be overjoyed to see you again.” Yu cheered his predecessor up. Having him smile. 

“Yeah, I’m sure they will.” Makoto said, now calmed.

They both went into the TV Yu entered from.

**Junes Food Court..**

”What’s taking Yu-kun so long to get here?” Yukari asked Yosuke.

”He’s probably bringing Nanako with him.” Yosuke implied.

”Nanako? Yukari thought.

Chie popped into their conversation. ”Yeah, she’s his little cousin. They have sort of a brother-sister relationship, it’s super cute!”   
  
“Speaking of which, is that them over there?” Junpei pointed at Yu and..another tall figure walking this way. Makoto, unnoticed; who walked to the other side of the wall shivered even more from the nervousness.

”Sorry it took me a while, I actually brought someone with me.” Yu said.

”Yeah, we guessed..but who’s that over there, Senpai?” Kanji looked over to Makoto’s shadow.

Yu walked over to the wall.

”Come on..they’ll be happy to see you..”

”But I don’t..-“

“Nonsense.” There were quiet arguments until Yu dragged Makoto all the way over to both groups.

SEES paused at the sight of seeing him.

”..H-H-Hey..everyone..”

Junpei jumped at the sight. “You’re kidding me..!”  
“Is that really him!?” Fuuka said to herself.

“Yuki-san!” Ken called out to him.

”Oh no..” Makoto mumbled.

Junpei was the first react and locked his arm around his neck, ruffling his hair.

”Where’ve ya been, my guy!?” Junpei ran over and locked his arm over his neck, nearly choking Makoto. pouring out waterfalls of tears. A baseball star? Crying? Unbelievable. Makoto sighed. “Somewhere.”

Ken ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

”Ken, you’ve gotten older the last time I saw you..” 

“Arf! Arf!” Koromaru leaned onto his leg. Barking and panting. He seemed happy too.

”Ah, Makoto-san.” Kirijo looked joyed to see him once more, and got up from her seat. Yosuke looked heartbroken. “He’s attracting the chicks..” 

”I believe it is my turn, Ken-san.” Aigis walked up and pulled him away as forcefully as she could.

“Nooo! I can’t let go of him again!” Ken started releasing tear droplets. As she shook him off.

Aigis placed her forehead onto his chest, the same way she did when they met on the beach.

Sanada couldn’t help but chuckle, holding back the tears.   
  
And then finally came..Yukari, staring at him. This is when he started to tremble.

Aigis and Junpei, who carried Koromaru made way for her.

_Slap!_

”Yeesh..” Sanada reacted.

Yukari greeted him with a slap on his face. 

”Augh!” Makoto rubbed his cheek before looking at her again. “What was that for..?”

Out of the blue, she embraced him. 

“I did everything I could..just to see you again..” Yukari said. “I couldn’t lose you like how I lost my dad..Oh, Yuki-kun..”

He could feel every inch of her pain, hitting him. He wanted to cry too.

”I’m sorry, Yukari.”

Then came the rest of the girls, who hugged him so tight he fell on his back. Both Teddie and Yosuke were broken.

“Noooo! That stranger took my lead as #1 Pretty Boy! Gaaaah!” Teddie rolled in his bear costume and cried.

”He’s a chick magnet..” Yosuke complained.

They all went back to the table before any of the passerby saw them.

They were all whispering amongst themselves.

“Oh yeah, Yuki-san. Yukari wanted to tell you something-“ Yukari covered Fuuka’s mouth, leaving him confused.

”Alright then! Everybody..” Junpei readied the entire friend group.

”3..”

“2..”

“1..”

“Welcome back, Yuu-Makoto!”

Yukari stomped on Junpei’s foot.

”You were supposed to say his first name, Stupei!” Yukari hissed at him. Causing him to sigh.   
  
“The name..it’s coming back..” Junpei mumbled.

Everyone else laughed.

Makoto blinked, the feeling he had just felt..

Bliss.

Author’s note: 

How was it? Too long? Constructive criticism is allowed!


	2. We Are Inn Trouble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone spends the night at the Amagi Inn, what drama is to come?

Days remaining before Yu goes home: 3

Flashback

”So Yu, you don’t have much time before you have to go back to the city, huh?“ Yosuke asked, he gave a mischievous smile. 

  
Yu nodded. “Yeah, I can spend only 2-3 more days here before I hop onto the train.” Hearing this, Yosuke rubbed his hands like a mad man. “..Yosuke?” Yu checked to see if his partner friend was himself. 

“Hehehe..then it’s time, Yu..for Operation: Babe Hunt 2!” Yosuke rose out of his seat, pointing up at the air.

Junpei opened his mouth wide. Showing a face similar to that famous meme known as “Pog”. 

  
“You mean we’re going to flirt with some hot chicks tomorrow?! I’m in!” Junpei’s teeth shined. Leaving a broken Makoto slamming his head face down on the food table.

”Kill me now..” Makoto murmured, knowing full well how death felt like with his own two conscious eyes.

Kanji was trembling. “U-us? M-me flirt with chicks?” His spirit broke in half. 

“You’re coming too, Akihiko-san!” Junpei pointed at the famous boxer. Leaving him dumbfounded.

“Wh-what!? We’re doing this again? Like 2 years ago!?” Akihiko looked surprised to see Junpei’s younger self come out to the light. But it was Junpei Iori after all.

“You boys these days...” Yukari sighed. “But we need Makoto, he needs more stuff and more clothes on him.”

Yosuke’s mood turned dull. “Ugh..that blows..” He bent over, disappointed. 

”But Yukari-san, I am positive we will not have anywhere to stay for the night.” Aigis implied. Which made Yukiko step in.

”Actually no, my family has an Inn a few blocks away from here.”

”Really? Then we can all go there for the remaining few days we have!” Yukari stated, upbeat as usual. Which made Makoto smile at her from where she didn’t see. It was nice to see she kept that attitude while he was gone.

* * *

A few blocks down the sidewalk..

Makoto looked around, usually Aigis would be behind him. Maybe she grew her own sense of independence. Which was good, so he wouldn’t always have to come out of bathrooms she would wait in front of.

“Here it is, my uncle’s house.” Yu knocked on the door.

”Who is it?” Dojima’s voice called from the living room. 

  
“It’s Yu.” Hearing his voice, Dojima unlocked the door before the guys started walking in.

  
This time, Dojima was shocked at the crowd of men walking in. Specifically Akihiko and Junpei.

“You two are..Junpei Iori and Akihiko Sanada!” He pointed them both out. “I saw your amazing home run in the last game you were in, a true swing.”

”It wasn’t that amazing, sir. It was just out of dumb luck.” Junpei said, rubbing his head.

”And you, Sanada. You really striked your opponent out the ring with some swift moves there, haha. You should teach me, sometime.”

“Well..” Sanada looked down, a little red.

Over near the kotatsu was Nanako. Who ran over to Yu. “Welcome home, big bro!” She hugged him near his leg.

Dojima smiled and went upstairs.

”Hey Nanako.” Yu patted her on the head, making her giggle.

”Hey Nana-Chaaan!” Teddie gave Nanako a bear hug. “Hi Teddie!” She exclaimed.

Koromaru barked at Nanako happily, which was likely a way to say “Hello.”

”Doggy!” Nanako petted Koromaru everywhere on his fur.

She looked over at Makoto. “Hello Mr, I’m Nanako. What’s your name?” She showed a happy face.

  
”My name is Makoto.” He kneeled down and smiled upon her. 

“Is that the sweet cousin you were talking about earlier?” Ken asked Yu, nodding.

”Yeah, sweet, big heart, pigtails.” Yu said, in detail.

”Well, now that were here, lets pass some time.” Yosuke said.

“Like doing what?” Kanji asked.

They all then looked at the TV screen, streaming Phoenix Ranger: Featherman R. 

  
“..Wanna watch some episodes?” Yosuke asked.

They spent some time watching a few Featherman R episodes, they caught up more and talked a bit.

Nanako was enjoying each minute of the episodes.

“So, you like Featherman R?” Makoto asked Nanako.

She nodded. “Mhm! My favorite Phoenix Ranger is Feather Pink; The Pink Argus! She’s really strong and dependable!”

Yu looked surprised at the word ‘dependable’. Who was teaching her these big words? Dojima? Him? ..Herself?

”Do you like Feather Pink, Mr. Makoto?” Nanako asked him. 

He answered with a nod. “Yeah, she’s upstanding, sincere, cares about her friends, she’s..perfect.”

She then stood in front of the 19 Year old adult.

”We really do think the same, Mr. Makoto! I like you alot, you’re awesome!” She laughed.

Akihiko looked over at Makoto. “Yeah, we forgot to tell you; Yukari is a famous actor who plays Feather Pink in the series. She’s been doing a pretty amazing job.”

Makoto thought to himself. Yukari’s been doing so much better without me around, I guess she doesn’t need me anymore..or she never really did. He then turned on a look of sadness.

”Makoto? Are you okay?” Akihiko’s call reached him as he shook off his thoughts.

“Nothing, really. I’m just really bored.” Makoto dismissed the face and rose his hand up at him slightly.

“So Nanako, will you come with us?” Yu asked.

Nanako turned her attention to him. “Where?” 

“The Amagi Inn.” Yu offered. Making Nanako think.

“Okay, but on ONE promise, big bro..” She held up one finger.

Yu nodded. “Anything.” 

“Do you promise not to be..horny?” 

  
Teddie flattened up, Kanji yelled, Yosuke dug his eyes into his hands.

The SEES Boys looked very confused. They had lots of explaining to do.  
  


“Oh, why thank you, Teddie.” Mitsuru’s cheeks turned pink. Akihiko’s eyebrows curved, showing anger (and a bit of jealousy?)

“When I get my hands on that bear..” he mumbled, turning hot like steam. Makoto laughed at his remark, placing his hand on his burning shoulder.

”Don’t worry Aki-san. It happens.” He said. 

“I wouldn’t be happy about someone else’s jells if I were you, man.” Junpei said. Having him turn 90 degrees to see Teddie flirting with the woman next to Mitsuru; Yukari.

“And you Yukari-cchi! You’ll be my current target!” Teddie spun around her. Silently infuriating SEES’s Wild Card, Makoto wanted to reach out and strangle the lovesick bear. But there’d be witnesses if that happened now. 

“Maybe..later..” he gave out two exhales.

”What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Rise’s fast persona kicked in, racing them into the structure.

  
There were the guys, placed into one big room with one another. 

  
“Ahhh, now this is like it!” Junpei said, in his kimono. Feeling refreshed.

”Yeah, you said it.” Makoto nodded, sleeping in his futon.

  
“Now that we have our room, what’re we going to do first; everyone?” Yu asked the group if boys.

”The springs are open for boys time right now, should we go?” Ken suggested, with Koromaru on his lap.

”Yeah, let’s gooo!” Yosuke couldn’t wait.

Surely nothing could go wrong..

Right?

* * *

  
They were soaking in the spring’s lukewarm water, at last; they’ve had their rest.

”I love it in here!” Ken stretched his arms, the stress from the P1 Grand Prix really rubbed off on the 13 year old.

Koromaru was resting upon a rock.

”Let’s have a breath holding contest..” Yosuke was rubbing his hands together, giggling slightly.

Yu looked concerned. “Yosuke..”

Makoto suspected him with the motions his body made, this wouldn’t be good.

“Lookin’ suspicious there..what’s it in for us?” Kanji asked.

“The winner gets to select one dare that the losers must do! Koro exlcuded, I’ve got the low down since I’ve taken swimming lessons last year.” He winked with a wide grin across his face.  
  


”Very well, Yosuke! If I win, you have to be my personal slave for the rest of the Golden week!” Teddie accepted his challenge, pointing his finger at the senior.

”Alright, I guess it’s time to show you all my skills!” Akihiko was determined to win.

”You and Junpei are the same..” 

Yosuke started the countdown.

“3..”

”2..”

”1..”

”GO!!”

They all took in a deep breath and dipped their heads deep into the water.

Ken was already losing his grip, he threw his head out of the water quickly.

Junpei looked over to Akihiko and poked his stomach, forcing him to react with an exhale. He went back to the surface.  
  


”The hell, Junpei!? You cheated!” The angry boxer said, pulling on his hair. Which made him retreat.

”He never said a thing about cheating!” Junpei rubbed the back of his head.

“Still, it’s unfair.” Akihiko retorted. 

“Whatever, man!” The baseball player sighed.

Everyone else lost their breath and retreated to the surface, except for Makoto and Yu, who were still at it.

”Aww..man, and I was just so bear-y close to having Yosuke within my grasp!” Teddie mourned his loss.

“Damn! It’s a final battle between both of em down there!” Kanji yelled. 

“Are you sure they’re not drowning?” Ken looked over to Yosuke.

“Doesn’t matter, they can both win anyways, but just agree on one dare.” Yosuke showed a look of defeat.

Makoto and Yu backed down, and took their heads out the water.

“Congratulations, leaders!” Akihiko applauded.

”Hurray for sensei!”

”Now, the winners have to agree on one dare that the rest of us must do..” Yosuke sighed. Waiting for an answer.

Makoto and Yu looked at one another, exchanging whispers.

Yu then dragged Ken and Koromaru to their side, perhaps it was a symbol of mercy.

”So guys, remember when I was left to kiss Teddie during the Midnight Trivia Miracle Quiz?” Yu showed the group of boys a fake smile.

”Oh no..” Yosuke backed up against a wall, ready to meet his fate.

* * *

“YOU DAMNED MORONS!” Chie shouted, full of anger. With Nanako behind her.

”IDIOTS! DIDN’T YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON LAST TIME!?” Yukari was gritting her teeth.

”Aigis, it’s time..FOR AN EXECUTION!” Mitsuru cracked her knuckles while Aigis went into Orgia Mode.

”BREAKING AND ENTERING IS ILLEGAL!” Naoto called out, in fury.

“Damn you two..” Junpei yelped in his last moments.

  
Makoto, Yu, Koro, and Ken were in their room, Makoto was laughing as tears started running down his face.

Yu smiled at Makoto. “Sweet revenge tastes great.”   
  


“Haha! You said it!” It’s been a long time ever since he embraced the feeling of laughter.

The rest of the boys came back with bruises and marks everywhere. 

“Why, dude..? Why us..?” Yosuke got on his knees and cried out the pain.

“That’s because you left me to kiss Teddie when I won the questionnaire, I’m straight for crying out loud.” Yu said, with his blank tone.

”Whatever..this sucks, I-I’m goin’ to bed..” Kanji collapsed before he could even get to his futon.

Ken looked over at Yu in confusion. “Was this really necessary?”

”Yes, Ken. Yes it was.”

* * *

  
With the other boys sleeping, Makoto woke up. He glanced over at the clock. 12AM, midnight.

“It’s late..”

With the feeling of restlessness, the blue haired man went back to the closed springs, knowing that he probably shouldn’t be.   
  


“Is anyone here..?” He echoed.

Luckily, someone responded to his voice.   
  
“Yeah..is that you, Makoto?” 

It was Yukari.

”Yeah, Yukari?”

”Hey.” She greeted her lover, having her attention placed on him. “It’s late, shouldn’t you be asleep in your room?”  
  
Makoto yawned. “I couldn’t.”

“Surprising, especially for you.” She giggled.

“So..it’s been awhile since we were last together like this, huh?” He asked from the men’s side of the room.

”Mhm, you seem to be getting along with everyone else.”

”The girls? Yes, the boys? Nope, they tried to get a peak on us, boy were we mad.” Makoto contained his laughter from the dare he and Yu placed on the broken guys.

“Well, I wouldn’t do that to you..-“ He said, not knowing if what he said was the lie, or rather 

”Oh save it, besides; you’re a gentleman, right?” Yukari cut him off with a question that made him smile.

“I guess you could say that.”

”Hey, can you come over here?” Yukari requested, changing the topic.

”Wait, whaaaa-?” Makoto couldn’t. He would never invade the privacy of his own girlfriend. 

“It’s not like anyone can hear us, now c’mon!” Yukari said. 

The Wild Card gulped. “O-okay..” He was stuttering and trembling. He placed on his towel and snuck into the girl’s spa via door.

And there he was in front of her. “H-hey!..Just don’t stare ok? It creeps me out..” She said with her voice down, she really couldn’t contain her blush.

“Oh-..sorry.” Makoto sighed.  
  
She leaned on him. “So..does this mean you can really come back into my life again..?” She asked him.  
  


He nodded. “I promise, I won’t leave again.” He whispered back.

“Good.” She pouted. “Because if you do, I won’t forgive you.” Makoto knew Yukari was being serious, letting go of her hand made him leave her with a broken heart, and he was going to make sure it never happened again.

He wasn’t going to let go of her hand again.

”Yukari, no matter what happens..” He placed his forehead against hers. “I’ll always love you.”   
  
“I..do too.” She couldn’t hold back the tears.   
  


They shared a kiss, tender and long.

Then, they exited the springs, dried off, and got fully dressed.

He walked her back to the room she shared with the currently asleep female Persona users.

Yukari looked back at him. ”Good night, Makoto.”   
  


“Good night, Yuka.” He waved.

”Yuka?” She chuckled at the nickname.

”Hey, it’s cute.” He said.

”Okay, Makkun.” She kissed him on the cheek before heading into the guest room.

“Makkun, huh?” He blushed.

“It sounds..pretty cool.”

* * *

E, sorry about the late release, I’ll try to upload more often if possible.

Constructive criticism is allowed!


End file.
